Sam
Sam & Jason Modded was a band. The band consisted of BroJC (Jason C.) and his brother Austin Holahan. This classic band era was active 2014 - 2015, 2015 - 2017 and 2019 and the modern band era will be active from 2020. Throughout the years, Austin confirmed that Sam & Jason Modded comes from the duo (Sam & BroJC) and what they do with the songs (modded). The band was originally to be named The Modded Bogans '''but was silently renamed to '''Sam & Jason Modded when Jason's brotherhood was renamed to The Sam and Jason Brotherhood in December 2014. Sam & Jason Modded are moving in to the modern era by 2020 and are releasing a continuous wave of albums in the coming years which are to be released with new band member Sam Wilkes Jr. taking over Austin's position in 2020. Band Members Austin H. (2014 - 2017, 2019; died 2019) Jason C. (2014 - 2017, 2019 - Present Day) Sam W. Jr. (2020 - Present Day) Sam & Jason Modded era 1 (2014 - 2017) The beginning, breakup and return (2014 - 2015) This band was formed in 2014 during the Christmas holidays and during 2015, these two began making modded variations of well-known songs. This band was on hiatus for six months but began working on songs later in 2015 once Austin moved to Brisbane following the clogged outhouse incident. These two continued providing modded lyrics to songs that are well known to each other. Modded and full-time work (2016 - 2017) These two continued working on modded lyrics throughout 2016 before BroJC moved away. Austin was developing health problems in February 2016. Despite these factors, Austin and his brother continued with providing lyrics for most Dr Hook songs. These modded songs were added in the album Modded which was released in 2016. Following the success of Modded, these two continued adding modded lyrics in additional songs. Austin graduated from high school and devoted more time with Sam & Jason Modded for 2017. One Special Hour with Sam & Jason, breakup and financial problems (2017 - 2018) In early 2017, Austin was denied his entitled pension. He was facing financial problems at this time. As 2017 came closer to its end, Sam & Jason had decided to mod a few more songs and add them in to the One Special Hour with Sam & Jason with the last songs finishing modifications in October 2017. Austin then decided that Sam & Jason Modded should break up. "It's been a fun whirlwind for three years but we are done modding. There is really no point to continue with modding these songs. Jason and I are not the same and I knew that splitting up would be best." Austin has announced. "This is goodbye to Sam & Jason Modded for now but we'll be back when we're all better and ready to start more modded lyrics". In 2018, Sam & Jason Modded were officially done on a permanent basis since Sam (later renamed Austin) had moved to the United States. Austin had said that he was open for reunion of Sam & Jason Modded but when he moved to the United States, he had said that a reunion is very unlikely to happen. Sam & Jason Modded era 2 (2019) Death of Sam Wilkes Holahan, experimental time travel and Last Remnants (2019) In February and March 2019, Sam had conducted experimental time travel and decided to revive this band in August 2019. Through this time travel, he was ready to mod more lyrics and reveal to his brother the modded songs throughout this time. During his visit in August, he decided to add some more songs to modify the lyrics for their last album Last Remnants. The album cover will feature their oldest cat at the time (Ramsay), BroJC and the time-travelling Sam Wilkes Holahan. Their duo song "Austin" was also included in the album having major chorus lyrics modding. "Austin" is their next Top 10 duo single, having taken place in January 2018 at Tamborine, although it was claimed by Austin that Jason had not seen him throughout most of 2018. The album was released in early December 2019. Sam & Jason Modded will split for what was claimed the final time in December 2019, marking an end to this band after five years. "At first, I thought Sam & Jason Modded would have lasted longer. It didn't though as my health had declined and then I got myself a new high-paying job as the owner of a racing team company, so Sam & Jason Modded won't be here anymore. We're sorry." Sam had said in 2019, over a year after the initial breakup in 2017. Sam Wilkes Jr. had said that Austin planned to reunite with Sam & Jason Modded in 2019. "It was time again for the two to reunite as a duo once more and mod more lyrics, so that's why they're back." He said. "Jason and I are not done. There's still more to come." Austin added. Sam & Jason Modded era 3 (2020 - Present Day) New band member, new albums and Lynette's dispute (2019 - Present Day) In early 2020, Lynette had confronted original band member Jason C. about modding her "motown" songs. Jason had said that "she likes it but won't admit it". Sam Wilkes Jr. became the new band member and more development work begins in February 2020. Future The future of Sam & Jason Modded is still being planned and some upcoming albums are likely including Classic Mods and High Modded Voltage. Sam & Jason Modded are likely to work on a future album while they are at the Gold Coast. "It has been speculated that we'll be performing an album while staying at the Gold Coast at some point in the not too distant future. This will be likely" Austin had announced in 2019. In November 2019, it was revealed that Sam Wilkes Jr. will be the new band member, taking over the vocals after his father's death in August 2019. Sam Wilkes Jr. will start as the new band member in February. Albums released by Sam & Jason Modded Only four albums were ever released with the original duo. Classic Sam & Jason Modded (Original Duo): * Modded (2016) * One Special Hour with Sam & Jason (2017) * Last Remnants (2019) * The Duo Tribute (2020) - Unofficial Album These following albums listed below were released by Sam Wilkes Jr. and Jason C. Modern Sam & Jason Modded: * One Hour of Classic Sam & Jason Modded (2020) * High Modded Voltage (2020) * Classic Mods (2021) * Coastal Favourites (2021) * Jason's Modded Cabs (2021) * LIVE! at Gold Coast (2021) * Peace (2021) * Untitled (2022) (Album name to be announced) * Coming Home (2023) * Decade of Sam & Jason Modded (2024) * The Last Mod (2049) (Planned)